


Sunburn

by Shouhei Narumi (RaidouKuzunoha)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ankh is also an idiot, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/Shouhei%20Narumi
Summary: The summer after he's brought back is one of the hottest, driest summers in a decade.Ankhlovesit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was suddenly warm these past few days, and I thought about summer....and, yeah, this happened.

The summer after he's brought back is one of the hottest, driest summers in a decade.  
  
Ankh _loves_ it.  
  
He's never really felt anything like it. Ankh had been born of feathers and flames and ancient alchemical concoctions, but there had never been a word for the feeling that was his very core until he'd come into the possession of the body of one rather unfortunate detective. He came to understand that he was burning. It was a testament to Shingo's strong will even in that state that he didn't succumb to the flames.  
  
So when Ankh was resurrected and felt the hot summer sun on his face, he wanted nothing more than to bask in it. And eat ices, but that was a given for him even in winter. He just had to eat them faster this time of year, before they slid off the stick and rolled down the roof. Though that one time it'd landed on the head of someone on their way out of Cous Coussier had been pretty hilarious.  
  
He bites down on the strawberry popsicle in his hand and savors the cold in contrast to the scorching heat pounding down on his back through the thin white fabric of his shirt. The roof also burns under his legs and the hand he's using to help support himself in his position. There is so much to feel now that he's been given a second chance at life. Or maybe a first chance. For a long time he hadn't considered himself truly alive, after all.  
  
Even the perspiration that rolls off his neck in heavy drops is a welcome sensation. He could probably will the sweating to stop, if he wanted to. He doesn't want to. Even this is something new and strange to him, a testament to him being alive. There's a slight breeze up here, too.  
  
He finishes the popsicle and tosses the stick carelessly into a bush below.  
  
"Ankh! There you are!" Eiji sounds exasperated from where he is, leaning out the window so that he can just barely catch a glimpse of the pointed toe boots hanging down on the incline.  
  
" _Tch_." Ankh looks away, but now that his last ice is finished, there's no distraction from the other man making his way over to join him.  
  
Eiji's reply is to smile softly as he balances himself against the slope of the roof. As the sun beats down he has to cover his eyes with one hand so that he can even see where he's going. Eiji is wearing just one shirt, multicolored and made with thin cotton, a testament to the hot weather.  
  
He lets out a startled cry when he sits down, however, and Ankh smirks.  
  
"Christ! Ankh, how long have you been sitting out here? This roof is hot enough to cook an egg!"  
  
Ankh lets out another noncommittal grunt as Eiji reaches out for him, touching his shoulder. When the contact is made, as gentle as it was, Ankh feels a jolt of pain and growls at him. Eiji pulls back in surprise.  
  
"Ankh! You need to get into the shade! You're burning up!"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"More than usual! Ankh! You'll have a really bad sunburn if we don't do something about it now!"  
  
That causes him to turn and look up at Eiji, who is wearing a face that is somehow half annoyance, half concern. Whatever. He wasn't going to sit out here _forever_ after all.  
  
"Sunburn? What the _hell_ is that, Eiji?" Ankh replies, gracefully standing from where he sat as if the slope of the roof or the heat meant absolutely nothing. They didn't to him, after all.  
  
Eiji grabs his hand with a sense of urgency and tugs him in the way of the open window. "Human bodies aren't made to be left out in the heat like thi-"  
  
"Idiot. I'm not human." He swings over the side of the building and into the dark, coolness of the attic bedroom they shared.  
  
Eiji follows him, though he's a bit more careful making his way back into the room.  
  
"When you....Came back.....You formed something like human skin, right?" Eiji sighs, slumping down onto the bed in the room, a small fan in the corner blowing his hair into disarray.  
  
"So?" Ankh scoffs. He goes to sit in his perch, just barely hiding the hiss that comes from his mouth, unbidden, when he feels a sudden, stinging pain upon leaning against his nest. When had he gotten hurt like this?  
  
"So! A lot of people can burn if they sit out in the sun too long unprotected! It's bad for you" Eiji sighs, staring up at Ankh in his perch. "You're already turning red, aren't you?"  
  
Ankh looks down at his exposed arms. Now that he's inside, the angry red stands out even more than before. Ankh pokes at his arm, almost curious, with his other hand, and swears when the sharp pain from earlier returns.  
  
"What the HELL is wrong with humans!?" Comes the frustrated growl, and now that he was made aware of the feeling, Ankh notices that his skin feels tight and painful _all over_.  
  
Eiji laughs at that, standing up again, knowing not to reply to Ankh's question. Instead, he walks towards the Greeed and pats the side of his nest in a way that Ankh decides must be in a comforting manner. "Don't worry about it, I have something that might help." With that, he stomps out the door.  
  
"You better get me another ice while you're out there!" Ankh yells after him, crossing his arms and almost immediately regretting the decision.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Ankh is enthusiastically biting into a vanilla ice cream while sitting on Eiji's bed. Eiji is standing nearby, a bottle in his hands.  
  
"I found it! This should help the burns!" Eiji remarks cheerfully, uncapping the bottle.  
  
Ankh looks up at the strange bottle in his hands, noting the goopy-looking liquid, and smirks. "Hm. I didn't think _that_ would be a cure for sunburns, but if you insist..."  
  
Eiji is confused for a moment, looking between the bottle and Ankh's mischievous face, but then his eyes go wide and his face turns a brighter shade of red than even Ankh's sunburn. "Ankh!!! No!!! This is Aloe gel! Now just....just...Stop that and take of your shirt."  
  
Ankh quirks his head inquisitively, the word aloe bringing up some hazy memory from the back of his mind. Some sort of medicinal plant.  
  
For once he complies, since the crinkling of his skin, the sensation that he was burning, was something he had had his enjoyment of and was now ready for it to be gone. He hissed between his teeth and the ice cream he was holding in his mouth as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, the fabric brushing against his reddened skin.  
  
Eiji puts some of the gel on his hands, and moves closer to the bed. "Let me see your back." He says softly. It's a testament to their relationship and his...Trust....In Eiji that Ankh complies.  
  
As the gel touches his skin at first it feels sharp, but then....Refreshingly cool. Ankh was not a fan of water, the opposite in fact, but even he could admit to enjoying the feeling of the cooling gel against his back as Eiji pressed his hands gently against his shoulder blades. The contrast between cool and hot reminded him of the popsicles from earlier. He took another large bite as Eiji rubbed circles into his back.  
  
"Feeling better?" Eiji asked, smiling as he added more of the gel to Ankh's back. It was sticky, but not uncomfortably so yet. Ankh didn't bother answering, and Eiji hadn't honestly expected one anyway. He added some of the Aloe to Ankh's neck and arms before pulling away.  
  
"All done." Eiji turns to move away, but as he does Ankh grabs his wrist, pulling him so that he is practically sitting across Ankh's lap. Ankh takes the last bite of his popsicle and flicks the stick out of his hand before looking back at Eiji.  
  
"Maybe, but _I'm_ not done with you yet."  
  
Eiji's lips aren't cool like the Aloe, or burning like the sun's rays. They're warm, and soft, and Ankh decides that he might like that feeling best.


End file.
